


You called for an escort?

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy is getting married and Mickey doesn´t have a date  so she makes him call an escort. And the guy´s name is Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I´d like a tall orange one please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't have a date for his sister's wedding so he hires an escort.

Mickey Milkovich has got money. It could be seen because of a several things; he drives a BMW convertible, the latest series, he has all the latest gadgets, he weares 40.00 $ Calvin Klein boxers and 300.00 $ Nike tennis shoes. Not to mention his own apatment overlooking the Central Park(courtesy of the late daddy dearest). He is handsome too. His eyes are blue like the ocean and can change colors from lighter shade when he is happy to darker when he is not. Ok, maybe his skin is a bit pale but it is a perfect contrast against his dark spikey hair. He has it all, the whole package.

So why the fuck can't he find a date for tomorrow? It's not as if he didn't try, he did. But he got rejected by every-fucking-one. He was kind of an asshole when it comes to relationships. He just didn't do those.

***

He is standing in front of his wardrobe deciding what to wear for tomorrows wedding. His only sister is getting married to some corporate hot shot and the wedding is supposed to be _the shit_ , Mandy's words exactly. And just as he's thinking about her she knocks on his door. She always does that, it's like she has a hidden camera inside of his brain so that everytime he'd thought about her some fucking lamp would go on informing her and she'd beem-me-up-Scotty'd herself right in front of his fuckin face.

"Hey douchebag. Whatcha doin?" she plopps on his bed like it is the most natural thing for her. Oh well, who's he kidding, it probably is.

"Pickin' clothes for some skank's wedding tomorrow. Heard it's supposed to be shitty so I thought I'd blend in ," he retorts and closes the wardrobe door in frustration. All those designer clothes and no suit? How the fuck does he not own a suit?

"I didn't say shitty, I said _the shit_. Like in e _xpensive, glamorous_ , y'know? " Mandy rolls her eyes and shakes her head, rummaging through his nightstand, for no reason at all. Talk about invasion of privacy. "So, you bought a tux?"

"Tux? Fuck do I need a tux for?"

"You're giving me away shithead," he's gonna say that she gave herself away a loooong time ago, but  he has to bite his lips just to stay quiet. "You better look nice or I'll cut your balls off and shove'em up your ass. God knows how much you love shoving things up your ass."

Oh, yeah. Besides being rich and handsome, he's also gay. He doesn't hide it, he just doesn't want to parade the rainbow flag around.

"Shut the fuck up... and stop snoopin'around bitch. Ain't nothing for you there, unless you want my  6inch black dildo that's been up my ass last night?"

"Urgh, gross...You're sick I'm telling you. If dad was alive he would cut your dick off and fed you to the fish."

"Well good thing he isn't then. And why are you still here?" Mickey huffs in frustration. Fuck, she's like a god damn lice infestation.

"So, who's your date to the wedding? If it's some of your fag buddies you tell them they better behave or I'm gonna hit them so hard they'll end up in next tuesday."

"I don't have a date, I don't do that shit. So get off my back and leave already. Don't you have like a bachelorette's or some shit to attend?" he tries to usher her to the front door, but she just plopps back on the bed.

"Mick! You can't show up at my wedding alone. You're 26 year old fag living in New York and single. The only thing missing from the picture are cats. Jesus, why don't you just pay someone to go with you?"

"Fuck you I ain't payin' no whore."

"I was thinking something like an escort. And they're not whores, they just go with you wherever you tell them, sit there, smile, nod, laugh at your stupid jokes... Like a date, just without things going up the ass in the end."

He has to admitt that the idea seems kinda apealling actually .The guys are probably good looking and there's no _let's have coffe and call me_ mess. He'll have to give it a thought.

"Well, I see you like the idea, right? Look, here," she takes some paper and a pen from the nightstand and writes down a number, "Jimmy's friend knows a guy who knows a guy about that sort of things. Here's her number, so give her a call. Her name is Shannon. Just say you got it from me, ok?"  she hands him a number and he puts it on the nightstand. He'll think about it and maybe give this Shannon a call. "Now, get your ass up and go buy a tux. And it better fit, I don't want some lame-ass photos of you in tomorrow's papers. Well, I gotta go. "

"Nooo, please stay," he folds hands pleading, mocking her.

"Eat shit asshole," she says leaving the apartment.

"Go stand in front of a train, slut," he retorts.

"Love you assface."

"You too bitch... now go,"  and with that she's out. Thank fuck.

***

He bought a tux. It wasn't even that expensive. He looked good in it, at least the guy in the store said so. And he was coming on to him no doubt about it. If the look under his eyelashes wasn't a sign, his phone number on a back of the receit definitely was. Ok, he's got the tux. The only thing missing is a guy.

He plopps on the bed with his phone in one hand and the paper with Shannon's number in the other. He stares at it for a couple of minutes and thinks _Fuck it_. He dials.

"Hello?"  woman's voice answers, must be Shannon.

"Yeah, um... Mandy gave me your number, said you may have some escort or something,"  he speaks quiet as if they are in a public place.

"I prefer not to talk about  it over the phone. Give me a couple of minutes and I will send you an e-mail with all the informations, so you can choose and get back to me. Text me your e-mail please."

"Ok, sure... So, are there like, photos of them or something?"  he asks, he had to know what's he paying for.

"Everything will be explained in the mail. Now goodbye and send me your e-mail adress," she hangs up before he even has the chance to say anything back, so he just texts her his info.

Now he just waits.

Twenty minutes later, he is on his bed scrolling through his phone for no reason at all when a messagge appears in his inbox. He opens the laptop, it's easier and pictures are bigger. He opens the messagge and starts reading.

"Dear sir, we are happy that you turned  to us regarding your problem. I'm sure we shall reach a mutual understanding acceptable for both You and us. There is a name to every attachment. When you open it you'll be able to see the photo and the price. The payment will be done before the actual service is required. Now, considering we forgot to ask you about your gender prefrences, we have sent you both male and female escort agent's informations. Feel free to ask us anything that interests You and send us your choice and we will then check and see if they are available.Thank you, sincerely Shannon."

Fuck, this looks more complicated than he thought. Maybe he'll just call the department store guy. But, oh well, since he already has the photos and everything, he might as well take a look. It's not like he's got anything better to do. He was supposed to be at Jimmy's bachelor party but no way in hell he's gonna watch some striper bitch run her ass against his sister's husband's to be crotch and not tell Mandy about it.

He immediately deletes the female attachments.

The first male attachment is named * **Ronald** *. Fuck kinda name is that? Who thinks of *Ronald* and sees a tall hot motherfucker. No one, cause Ronalds are old and grey viagroids. Delete.

Next one says * **Danny** *. Ok, why not? He opens it, there is a photo of a dark haired man, good looking, pretty face and not so bad physique. But he is short as fuck, even shorter than Mickey himself. No way. Delete.

Then * **Harry** *. Too blonde, too pale, too faggy. Delete.

Then * **D'Shawn** *. Black, handsome, tall but twice the Mickey's size. Delete.

Seven attachments and seven delets later , there is only one attachment  left. * **Ian** *.

 _Well,hello there sunshine_! Tall motherfucker, red hair, strong arms, full pink lips, perfect nose. All in all beautiful. And all in all expensive as fuck. Almost twice the money than all the others. But hell, Mickey's got money so it's not a problem. If he's gonna be at the wedding, he might as well enjoy it with someone like that. So he chooses *Ian* and presses send button. He turns off the light and goes to sleep.

But he leaves Ian's photo open , he doesn't shut the laptop.

 

 


	2. You do this to all your clients?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think your sister would mind us leaving?
> 
> There was only one answer to that.
> 
> "Fuck her, she´ll understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I´m not good at writing smut , but I gave it a shot. Sorry if it didn´t turn out good. Thank you all for reading it.  
> xoxoxo

Mickey's pissed. His brand new tux, the one that fitted him so well yesterday, now looks like shit on him. He is trying to straighten up his shirt and adjust his bow-tie and he almost ends up calling that asshole from the store that sold it to him. If he shows up at the wedding looking like he does now, Mandy's gonna fullfill her threat from yesterday. The one thing about Mandy was she wasn't bluffing. Ever. If she said she'll chop off your balls, you better believe your balls will be chopped off.

Damn, its almost 11 o'clock and he's only half way through dressing up,his hair is a mess and he's hungry as hell. Plus the escort guy is already here knockin' on his door.

  
"It's open!" Mickey yells from his bedroom. The door opens and the guy comes in, "just make yourself comfortable I'll be in a second, just having difficulties with a tux".

He's slowly beginning to be pissed at the fucking waist band, the thing just won't stand still.

  
"Fuck. Fucking piece of shit,"  he mutters under his breath. Ian must hear it 'cause couple of seconds later he's standing leaned against Mickey's doorframe.

  
"Want me to help you with that? I've got practice,"  Mickey looks at the guys reflection in the mirror and his jaw almost dropps. He iss nothing like the photo. His hair is brighter and a bit longer, his shoulders even wider, you could tell the outline of the muscles as he crosses his arms across his chest.

  
"Yeah sure. This fucking belt is giving me a fucking headache,"   he turns around facing a guy, "Ian, right?"

  
"Yes. Ian Gallagher."

  
"Mickey Milkovich," they shake hands.

  
"Turn around Mickey. Let's fix that belt.The secret is, you just have to find the perfect place. Just slightly over the hips and to cover your belly button,"  Ians hands are on Mickeys waist and he can't shake the feeling of warmth rising in his chest and his breathing becomes somewhat heavier as Ian trails his hands over his stomach adjusting the belt.  "Now you just tie it and... there. See? Not a rocket science, just gotta find the right spot,"  With that he steps back and returns to the living room.

Jesus, he knew this was a bad idea. So fucking embarassing, just a touch from this guy and his dick is already growing in his pants. God, he has to get laid pronto. He adjusts his bow tie, grabbs his jacket and keys.

  
"Come on, lets go. If we're anymore late my sister will kill me,"  They lock the door an leave.

 

  
Mandy was beautiful in her Vera Wang wedding dress, with her hair casually falling over her shoulder. The brightest thing on her was her smile. Mickey knew it was because of Jimmy, he loved her sometimes even too much.

  
The reception was held at some fancy restaurant. Everything was purple. Flowers, table cloths, candles. It was Mandys favorite color. The food was great and there was a lot of booze. Especially Mickey's favorite - Jack Daniels.

 

 

  
They are seated next to Jimmys grandparents, but they spend most of the evening alone at the table. The restaurant is a no smoking zone , so Mickey  goes out for a smoke every 15 minutes. Ian stays in, leaned against the table, casually sparing glances at Mickey. The M.C. announces the time for the bride and groom's first dance and calls for everyone to be seated at their tables.

The dance lasts longer than Mickey thought. Definitely more than 20 minutes. He knows that because his nicotine level is seriously going down and he's desperate for a refill. He fidgets with his lighter and his leg is shaking the whole table. Thank God Jimmy's grandad was not feeling well so they went home leaving Mickey and Ian alone at the table.

"Shit I need a smoke," he leans his head down. Not even 5 seconds later he feels something grab his leg.

"The fuck?" he lifts the table cover and sees Ian's hand squeezing his thigh.

"Relax and strech out your leg. Just breath slowly. Inhale, exhale..."

"Fuck you doin´?" he snapps, but doesn't swat Ian's hand away.

"I'm relaxing you man, calming you down.. .you're shaking the entire table."

Ok, it would be a lie if Mickey was to say he doesn't feel calmer with Ian's hand on his thigh. In fact he feels so relaxed that he closes his eyes and tilts his head back a little. He opens his eyes when he feels Ian stop. He looks at him, his eyes are glued to Mickey's crotch and fuck! fuck! fuck!  Mickey doesn't even realise he's hard. He shifts in his chair and grabbs a glass with Jack and empties it in one sip. But Ian doesn't look away or move his hand.

Well actually he does, but closer to Mickey's dick. Their eyes lock and they stare at eachother like that for half a minute, Ian's hand only inches from his dick and Ian looking deep into Mickey's eyes , like he is asking for permission to continue. And when Mickey slides further down in his chair and spreads his legs, he takes that as a yes.

Their breathing becomes heavier and thank God music is loud enough to silence their sighs. With one hand Ian unzips Mickey's pants , palms his own bulge with the other. He slowly releases Mickey's  rock hard dick from his pants and runs his thumb over a leaking slit.The brunette groans, covering his mouth with his fist as Ian starts stroking him and cupping his balls. Mickey slides further down and spreads his legs even wider, as much as his pants allow him to , and almost jumps when he feels Ian's finger brush against his hole. They never look away from eachother, their eyes are locked the entire time and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ahh... fuck man... stop," Mickey pants, but not really wanting Ian to stop.

"Why? You don't like it?" Ian's barely managing to speak between breaths.

"Fuck, it's good... I just don't wanna come in my pants... oh JESUS!!" he hisses as Ian's finger slid inside him just over the rim. He's leaking like crazy, his dick so hard it hurts, and Ian takes Mickey's hand and puts it on his own dick.

"God Mickey, I'm gonna fuck you right here on this table if we don't go somewhere... Fuck, your hand is so warm. Bathroom,now," he removes his hand from Mickey's pants and manages somehow to zip up his own despite the fact his dick is rock hard, and storms to the bathroom. Mickey waits another minute for his breath to calm down before he follows him.

Shit, this evening is gonna end up better than he had hoped for.

Once inside the bathroom, he's immediately pushed against the door, Ian's hands grabbing his waist, pressing their crotches together. They barely make it to the stall, Ia'ns mouth  already on Mickey's, kissing, licking at his bottom lip Mickey doesn't hesitate, just openes his mouth for Ian and welcomes him in with his tongue.

Ian pulls off Mickey's pants in one swoop and gets on his knees. He licks the precum from Mickey's swollen dick and with the tounge sticking out smears it over brunette's lower lip and then bites it hard. It's so intense that Mickey can barely manage to control himself. The redhead pust two of his fingers in Mickey's mouth, covers them with his own so that they are getting them slick and wet together with their tounges.

He falls back on his knees and wrapps his lips around dark haired boy's dick, spreading his ass cheeks and abruptly shoving those fingers inside. Mickey groans loud, he feels his mind is leaving his brain, because here's Ian, sucking him like a porn star, swirling his tounge around his balls, then deepthroating him in a beautifully painful way. He swallows around Mickey's dick and Mickey's eyes roll back in his head. _Jesus_.

"Fuuck... _Jesus,oh god_... I'm gonna, _shit man_ , I'm gonna come..." Mickey barely holds it in. He looks down and is met with couple of green lusty needy eyes and it takes every effort not to spill his juice down the guy's throat. Ian takes Mickey's hand an puts it in his hair, giving him permission to fuck him in the mouth with the intensity he desires.

He never experienced anything like this. Ian is fucking him with his fingers and he' fucking Ian's mouth at the same time. Jesus Christ he never had his dick sucked like this before. Ian is perfect, his mouth on Mickey's dick are the most beautiful thing Mickey'd ever seen.

As he feels his orgasm building up in his stomach he tries to push the redhead away but Ian won't have any of that. Instead , he sucks more eagerly and pushes his finger deeper inside Mickey crooking them just the right way, and when he brushes them against his sweet spot it takes only two more pushes into Ian's mouth before he's spilling down the younger boy's throat with a groan.

And Ian doesn't back away untill every single drop is licked. He gets up and kisses still shaken Mickey softly on the lips.

"You want me to finish you off?" Mickey asks between breaths 'cause head that good deserves to be reciprocated.

"Nah, it's ok," Ian says ziping his pants and straightening his shirt, helping Mickey with his zipper. "We better go or your sister's gonna call the cops on us... You good?" he asks.

 "Shit man, didn't see this happening tonight. You do this to all your clients?" they are washing their hands and fixing their hair before returning to the table.

"No! I'm not a whore, I just make people company when they need some. This was because I like you, and I was atracted to you." 

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that man. Well...Thanks, I guess?"

"No need to thank me yet. You still have me till morning,"  Ian whispers in his ear and eventhough he came volcano hard only five minutes ago, Mickey inhales sharply because _good God_ Ian's breath is sending shivers down to his dick again. "You think your sister would mind us leaving?" Ian whispers in his ear.

There can  only be one answer to that.

"Fuck her, she'll understand."


End file.
